A Day in the Life of TyLeeChan
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Oneshot: After hours of watching videos and looking at fanart, Mitsuki has become very bored. She wants to continue writing her oneshot, but the document can't be accessed. The only solution is to brainstorm. But one should fear what is in their brain.


**Well...the situation is explained to why I wrote this in the first four paragraphs. I don't feel like rewriting that here. I was literally on youtube and deviantart just browsing before I wrote this though XD and it was raining. I've seen a lot of other people write stuff like this, so I don't claim to have made up this kind of fic. I was going to write it on my birthday as a gift for me, but its a bit past my birthday now XD I still consider this as a gift to me from me. Mitsuki isn't my real name, but its the name I go by. So you can call me that if you want. Okay well...this gave me a chance to write characters I haven't written yet and to expound on characters I don't feel I've written enough of. Well...enjoy the randomness!**

* * *

Rain splattered down the windows as Mitsuki fervently searched for videos on Youtube. She had been surviving on this form of entertainment for about an hour. Once she got bored she knew she could get on DeviantArt and look up fanart to please her. But she still felt like she was missing something. Like her life was incomplete. In her mind she knew that she was supposed to be starting reading the Odyssey for school, but that wouldn't bring her wholeness. Her anime and Miyazaki DVDs hadn't come in from the library yet. She could draw, but she had been doing that for two days straight now. What could she do? Why did she feel so empty?

Oh. That was it. She turned and looked at the laptop that contained all her files. It wasn't as advanced as the new computer, which she had named Atorie-tan, that was in her hands, but it had everything she was missing on it. All her files. All her fanfiction. Ever since she received her laptop for her birthday she hadn't been able to access the files. Her mother was always on the family computer and her father hadn't gotten to transferring them to her yet.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her dirty-blond hair. There was so much she had to get done. She had pushed it off before since she had a deadline for a contest on Youtube. But her entry was done and posted now. If only she had gotten it done sooner. Maybe then her new oneshot would be finished. Then she could start on the other three she had in mind…as well as continue her chapter stories. Her Avatar fans were probably ticked off that she hadn't updated in such a long time. It wasn't her fault that her spark for writing Avatar had been overruled by her spark for Transformers (no pun intended).

Mitsuki moved the mouse over to the exit button and closed off of Youtube. She had already seen that particular video, an analysis of the Japanese and English versions of Maria Robotnik's death in Sonic X, a few times over and didn't want to fangirl over pictures on DeviantArt again. The only thing she wanted to do was write fanfiction. But her mother was answering one of a million emails and by the time she was done Mitsuki would already have moved on to something else. Well then. She would just have to brainstorm.

Mitsuki rose from the couch and picked up the Blitzwing action figure that her brother had recently purchased. She quickly ran upstairs to acquire her own Jetstorm figure and her brother's Jetfire. Starscream wasn't in this fanfiction, but his purple coloring made him a good substitute for Swindle. Bumblebee could be Perceptor, as he was the only other Transformers Animated figure that they owned. But Blurr was next on their list. As she set up the scene, she found herself drooling over the prospect of having her own Blurr toy…

There. That's exactly where she was. She smiled and stood back, surveying the scene she created. Now to start roleplaying and creating dialogue…

"Let's see…I was at the part where you said…" She began.

"…That I had a plan. But we won't know what that plan is until you write the next chapter. Do you even _have_ a plan?" An all-too familiar voice piped up from behind. Mitsuki instantly dropped the Jettwin's figures that were in her hands.

"Ty…Lee…?" She turned to see the younger version of the character she had been writing for two years.

"And she's not alone. You better start writing her story, or I'll burn you to the ground." Azula sneered from behind Ty Lee, a flame burning in her palm.

"Now, Azula, don't be too harsh. Maybe we can talk this through." Ty Lee assured.

"Hmph. Whatever."

"W-Wait! How are you…here? Alive? Real?" Mitsuki sputtered. A hand touched her back and she screamed.

"The same way I'm here, I guess." A deep, mysterious voice offered.

"Shadow! Don't scare the poor girl!" Maria grabbed hold of the hedgehog and pushed him off Mitsuki.

"Actually…I didn't mind that…" Mitsuki blushed.

"Haven't you planned a few stories for Maria for a few years now? Doesn't she deserve be written now? Think about it as a memorial to her death!" Shadow pleaded.

"No, please, don't do anything for me! I didn't do anything to deserve-" Maria interjected.

"Yes you did!" Shadow and Mitsuki yelled at the same time.

"Hey! Are you forgetting about Ty Lee's plan now? Or is that all a ploy?" Azula asked, the flames increasing.

"If you touch a hair on her head you're dead, girl. She's my only hope of a decent Maria fanfiction in this world, and I won't let you harm her!" Shadow grabbed a chaos emerald seemingly out of thin air as usual and thrust it menacingly toward the crown princess of the Fire Nation.

"Guys! Guys!" Mitsuki, Maria, and Ty Lee soon found themselves between the two arguing beings.

"Okay! I enjoy receiving compliments from you Shadow, you have to teach me how to use hammer space, and yes, Azula, I don't have a specified plan for Ty Lee yet, but you can't fight now, okay!? I'm still trying to figure out what's going on!" Mitsuki cried.

"Seriously, Azula, cool your jets!"

"Shadow, I beg of you, no more violence!"

And after a few minutes of interjections Shadow and Azula agreed to peace…for a time_. _Mitsuki placed a finger on her head and sighed, glad for even a nanoclick of quiet.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that no matter what you say, I've already decided that I'm finishing my oneshot before working on anything else. Then I'll update both of your stories, Ty Lee. And then, maybe I'll consider starting up one of yours, Shadow and Maria. But I really want to spend time on those and make them good, so it may take some time. Will you give me time?" She asked Shadow imploring. It only took two seconds of staring at her blue eyes to have the hedgehog to go with her plan.

"So…now what?" Ty Lee asked.

"While you're here, you can help me finish the oneshot dialoguing since I can't write right now." Mitsuki suggested.

"What other choice do we have?" Azula replied sarcastically.

"Okay then!" Mitsuki beamed, excited to show off her voice impersonations, "This is the Jettwins and Swindle and Blitzwing. At this point Swindle has (censored to avoid spoilerage) and Blitzwing won't stop dancing to the song Po Pi Po by Miku Hatsune (Really in the story, no lie!). So…I think Jetstorm should say 'Vy should ve ever be…' woah! Where did my figures go!?" Mitsuki cried in realization of the lack of Transformers merchandise, "I spent thirteen dollars on that Jetstorm toy!"

All eyes slinked to Azula, who threw up her arms in surrender.

"I don't have your dopey toys, not that I'd want them." She admitted.

"Where could they possibly be?" Ty Lee asked.

"Shadow, do you think you could help Mitsuki find them? It would be a nice thing to do." Maria said sweetly.

"Anything to further the chances of your fanfiction finally being written, Maria." Shadow bowed.

"Thanks, Shadou-kun!" Mitsuki ran up and kissed the hedgehog on the cheek. He blushed but said nothing in reply. Not that he would have time to reply. Before anyone could even blink the roof was torn off the top of the house.

"Heywhatdoyouthinkyouaredoingwillinglymakingsignificantlipcontactwiththatnogoodangstyblackhedgehog!?"

"I think I found them." Shadow groaned, pointing up to the several large robots surrounding the house. Blitzwing threw down the roof into the empty lot behind the backyard. The twins grabbed it to avoid the possible demolition of the not-yet-constructed neighborhood and set it down gently.

"_I believe zat ze talkative one has a point! You should be finishing up ze oneshot, zen starting on mine! After zat you can kiss all you want! WAHAHAHA!" _Blitzwing shouted.

"ThatwasnotwhatIwasreferringto,Blitzwing,butitwouldbeniceifyoucommencedfinishingthisparticularoneshot. Youareplanningtouseittocreateaplottowriteanotheroneshotforme,right?" Blurr asked. All of the non-Transformers characters stared at him in disbelief in his talking speed.

"Woah! TMI, Blurr! We can't let any of this get out yet! It'll spoil all the loyal readers! But yes, you are right." Mitsuki said. "And I hope to write some amazing dialogue for you…actually the way you are speaking right now…"

"What are those!? Talking…moving…thinking piles of metal!?" Azula asked incredulously. Ty Lee simply continued to stare with her mouth wide open.

"Just looks like Omega…except a lot bigger." Shadow said coolly.

"Omega? You are referring to Omega Supreme, are you not?" Jetfire inquired, confused.

"Surely he is not. Omega Supreme is being much bigger than ve vill ever be." Jetstorm reasoned. "Bigger than `con even!"

"Even grandfather couldn't make robots bigger than these, Shadow. You should try being polite and be a bit impressed." Maria reprimanded.

"It's not my fault I'm used to anomalies…" Shadow shrugged.

"Shutyourdisrespectfulpottymouthandlistentoyourpetiteorganicfriend. Iamthecertifiedfastestthingonwheelsinanydimensionandinanyfandom. Youshouldbeveryimpressed,maybeevencompletelyawestruckbymysizeandabilities." Blurr lowered his viz scanners to Mitsuki, "AndIshouldnothavetocompetewithlowlifeslikeyoufortheattentionandaffectionofMitsuki."

"Hey! I only cursed in _one_ game!" Shadow protested. "And I know that I'm faster than you. I can rival Sonic's speed. No doubt you won't be a challenge."

"Guys, don't start this! And Blurr, don't be jealous. You are already the main focus in my fancomic at home." Mitsuki said calmly. "Well…not yet…but the next page you will be!" She frowned when she realized that the `bot wasn't listening to her.

"Youmustbejokingifyoureallythinkthatanyminisculeeffortyoucouldconjureupwouldbeabletodefeatmeeverinamillionstellarcycles!"

"No, I'm completely serious." Shadow replied with a smirk.

"This is not looking vell, brother…who are you thinking vill vin?" Jetstorm asked while the speedsters continued arguing with each other.

"Vell…I am thinking that the black organic fuzzball has much skill…"

"Fifty energon cubes that Blurr vill be champion."

"I vill take that bet!"

"_Oh! Look! Ze race iz starting!" _Blitzwing sang, "_Ze Campptown ladiez sing zis song, Doo-da, Doo-da! Ze Camptown racetrack's five milez long. Oh, de doo-da day!"_

"Aw, slag! Guys, seriously!" Mitsuki sighed as she saw Shadow bent over, tiny next to Blurr, ready to race.

"This looks like fun." Azula smiled malevolently. "Maybe it will turn from a race to a brawl."

"That would not be fun! Someone could get hurt!" Ty Lee shouted, causing Azula to shrink down.

"Hurt? No…not Shadow…or that robot…no one should hurt someone else…" Maria whimpered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Its fine, Maria, I'll stop this…" Mitsuki comforted. She began to walk forward toward the rivaling boys when a giant servo picked her up and lifted her to his viz scanners.

"Hey, do you think I could sell my role in this oneshot to the `bot with the most energon? I'm not exactly liking the way you are writing me." Swindle asked, flashing his all-too-good smile.

"No! Without you it won't make sense!"

"Oh well…can't say I didn't try. Well then, would you be interested in anything else I-"

"I'd be interested in you putting me down!" Mitsuki cried, "No matter how attractive your smile is!" The purple `con obeyed and gently lowered her to the ground. The large sonic boom that followed confirmed that the race had started. Maria and Ty Lee stood concerned on the sidelines, while Azula and the twins cheered them on.

"_Oil! Get your oil, right here! Ice-coooold oil!" _Blitzwing shouted.

"I wouldn't mind having a barrel." Cliffjumper said, "But don't tell the council. They think I'm sober."

"Mitsuki, when will you write our story? We can't be stuck on an island forever…" Jack asked, holding close to Amy.

"Or me! You've been interested in a love story with me and Luciano from the day you bought my game," Sabrina said, pouting.

"We are also expecting stories about our songs." Miku Hatsune said robotically, referring to her fellow vocaloids.

"And the rest of the Chaotix and I have read your first chapter for our story. It's good! Start it!" Vector the crocodile insisted.

"Wait! Where are you all coming from?" Mitsuki asked, overwhelmed. Her room was now crowded with people from all kinds of games and fanbases, the larger ones forced outside where they could be clearly seen from the lack of a roof.

A wet wipe touched her hand and she turned, startled.

"I also believe you have a crossover story planned for me…" Adrian Monk reminded, "And…wait, could you straighten your glasses please…and change your socks, the left one is less faded than the other…" He twitched and shook his head.

"Mr. Monk! Don't bother her! She's willing to write a story for us for free!" Natalie reprimanded.

"You'll thank me later."

"I can't deal with all this…craziness!" Mitsuki cried, slowly walking away from the obsessive compulsive detective, who was in the middle of wiping some dirt from her cheek.

"But Mitsuki, my plan!"

"Maria's memory!"

"_My own oneshot! Of randomness!_"

"A conclusion to the oneshot that you vere already writing!"

"AwaytogetmeoutofthepitifulexcuseofacubethatIwas!"

"The island!"

"The Ball at Saint-Lyon!"

"The music!"

"The Chaotix Detective Agency!"

"The Kyoshi Warriors!"

"A neat and orderly crossover!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!"

* * *

Mitsuki lifted her head up, her eyes blinking rapidly. She was in a hot sweat, and her hand was cramping. She looked ahead and was met with Maria's face. She shouted and covered her face, hoping not to have a repeat of the past events. It was only then she realized that it was on a Youtube player on the internet. She had fallen asleep watching videos!

But then…was that a dream? Well, of course it was! All of that was completely impossible. Never likely to happen in any reality. Seriously, even a fanfiction based on that situation would be ridiculous. Mitsuki laughed to herself. Completely ridiculous. Quickly, she exited out of Youtube and shut down Atorie-tan, grabbing The Odyssey as she did . She sighed.

"I really need to start going outside more."

* * *

**XDDD Wow. That was fun. The ending is weird but oh well.**

**Jack and Amy are from Lost in Blue 2, and I'm planning to do a fanfic based on that. I have all the information to.**

**Sabrina and Luciano are from Princess Debut, my new favorite game. I have some ideas for that planned too XD**

**I also have plans for a Vocaloid fanfiction based off their songs. And Adrian Monk and Natalie are from Monk, my favorite live-action show. I think I wrote them both pretty well XD I also liked my Shadow, though I think he was a bit OOC. Please critique me on my writing of all the characters, as this is a practice and I want to get better.**

**XD I'm such a Shadow fangirl and a Blurr fangirl. Having them race over me is EPIC! I also am a Swindle and Jettwins fangirl, but not to the same extent. **

**Blurr is officially the fastest fictional car ever (or at least his g1 version...but oh well, I think it applies to both). I read it in an article online. Hes in the world records or something. So his claim is accurate. **

**I was also watching that video when I got this idea. Its my latest favorite on my Youtube account ShiaIchigo. And I named my laptop Atorie-tan. IT means Artist Studio, since my laptop is a studio 15 and I use it to draw XD Punny, no?**

**Also...XD I'm about to start reading the Odyssey once I publish this. So its all acurate except for the crazy interactions XDDD**

**So please critique me and tell me what you like. It was fun to do!**


End file.
